


The Dance

by randomdork11



Series: Snape and the Marauders [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Nothing romantic - Freeform, Remus and Lily get in trouble, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama, just friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomdork11/pseuds/randomdork11
Summary: Lily Evans is in a bit of tight spot. She's fighting with her best friend, being hounded by the dashing James Potter, and attending a party where both will be present. How does she remedy the situation? By taking the only sane Gryffindor boy in her year. AKA Lily and Remus go to Slughorn's party together and James gets pissed.





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a really old fic that I found lurking around in my documents and decided to revive. In honor of Fantastic Beasts coming out in less than a month, I’m resurrecting some old Harry Potter fics. I’ll probably be posting a few more here and there until the premier. I hope you guys enjoy!

Remus and Lily were on prefect duties patrolling the corridors shortly before curfew. They hurried along a few third year Hufflepuffs outside the library. “I’m so dreading this stupid Christmas party of Slughorns.” Lily was saying, “I have no one to go with but I promised him that I would help out, so I can’t not go.”

They rounded a corner and passed a portrait in which several wizened old witches were getting tipsy. “Why aren’t you going with Severus. Don’t you two normally go to those together?”  he asked.

She stopped in front of one of the windows and leaned against it, drinking in the night air. “We’re fighting again,” she replied without looking at him.

“Oh. Sorry I didn’t know,” he replied, quickly dropping that line of questioning.

“Of course you didn’t, I hadn’t told you yet,” she answered dully.

 A strange awkwardness encroached the two companions as they continued their rounds. For Remus this was unusual around Lily. As one of the few individuals he could be around without feeling like an exceptional oddball, Lily usually symbolized comfort and peace. The fiery red head might get onto him on occasion, usually in relation to the latest prank of the Marauders, but, overall, he and Lily remained firm friends. Which is why the current situation left him with such unease. Especially considering he didn’t know why he suddenly felt so awkward.

“Why can’t you go alone?” he tried. The look she gave him in return answered that line of questioning.

Remus leaned against the window beside her and looked out on the sprawling grounds. The majority of his being knew that his next proposition would not be well received and he knew what the answer would be, but he was, of course, duty bound to ask. “You could always ask James. You know he’d say yes.” The majority of his being had been right, the glare she gave him at that was enough to petrify a basilisk. “Sorry,” he added hoping that would be enough to subdue her rage.

 “I don’t want to encourage him for one and I would rather take the giant squid, Filch, or any other fearsome beast.” For a moment she continued glaring at him and his obligatory  attempt to help his friend, but then a mischievous glint found its way into her eyes. “Or I could go with you.”

Remus wasn’t entirely certain he had heard her right. Him? However, the question remained on her face and he knew he had heard correctly. “Oh what so you say fearsome beast and I’m the first thing that pops to mind.” He quipped trying to distract her and give himself time to think.

“Oh come on Remus this is perfect!” she exclaimed excitedly. He strained to find the perfection in her proposal. “I won’t have to go to Sluggy’s party alone and you can benefit from the free food and socializing that a good party provides.”

The awkward feeling from other expanded tenfold. He had absolutely no idea how to properly react. Though he knew that, given the chance, most boys would have jumped at the chance to do anything with Lily Evans, one of his best friends was firmly in the same category as those males. Wouldn’t it be breaking some kind of male code to go to a dance with a girl your mate fancies?

“Yeah I would enjoy myself right up to the point when James found out and decided to kill me,” Remus pointed out. This however only seemed to excite Lily more.

“Good then I’ll have a rock solid reason to never speak to him again. This all works out wonderfully,” she exclaimed with a glowing smile.

“Yes except for the part where I’m dead.”

“Yes, well you will be admittedly missed, but your death will have been for the greater good.” The smile spread across her entire face, making her eyes dance in the dim light.

“For your greater good you mean!” Remus argued fighting back his own smile.

“Which is to say everyone’s greater good,” she winked at him. “Look Remus please don’t make me go to this party alone,” she continued. “My reputation as a popular and outgoing person will be ruined, my grades will suffer, and I will be kicked out of Hogwarts.”

He smiled despite himself no longer able to keep a straight face, “It seems that you do have a lot riding on this party. I apologize I didn’t realize it’s importance.”

“Yes it could make or break my entire livelihood as a witch,” she replied seriously. “You couldn’t refuse me now could you?”

“Well if the fate of the free world and your own life reside upon this dance then I guess that, against my better judgement of life preservation, I will go with you,” he relented. Lily beamed up at him and clapped her hands. “But on the condition that we cannot tell James,” he added.

“Oh come on he won’t really kill you.”

“Oh come on yes, he really will.”

“It’s settled then James will never find out.” She said finally and extended her hand which he awkwardly shook. The two laughed at the absurdity of the moment and continued down the corridor to finish their rounds.

 

***

 

The four Marauders trudged through the snow back from the green houses as Lily hurried to catch up with them. “Sirius Black I need a word with you,” she said demandingly.

“Oh dear I believe I might be in trouble,” he said turning to James with a smirk. James and Peter let out laughs in reply and Remus settled for his usual look of long suffering.

Lily ignored him and continued, “You are going to Slughorn’s party tonight if I have to drag you there by force.”

Sirius let out a barking laugh, “That sounds kind of kinky there Evans. I like a powerful woman,” he winked. James and Peter again laughed encouragingly while Remus attempted to make himself as small as possible. They were entering dangerous waters.

Lily rolled her eyes and waited until they reached the entrance hall before continuing, “Look I’m tired of him always complaining to me that you’re not there and this year he even threatened to move it to accommodate you. I’ve told him I’ll talk to you, which means I’ll blackmail you into coming.” She was hitting full stride now continuously talking to keep him from interrupting. “So if you don’t want everyone to know my slightly embellished story about that miraculous evening you and James spent together on the common room couch then you had better show up.”

“Evans stooping to blackmail, this must be serious,” Sirius replied with feigned indignation. “It’s a good try honey, but you’re going to have to do better than that. James and I have zero qualms about people discovering just how intimate our relationship is. I will whisper sweet nothings in his ear whenever I won’t and I don’t care who sees.” He said this with confidence and James laughed along with him.

“Whatever,” Lilly replied. “You can bring him as your date then. You’ll make a lovely couple.”

“Evans, I don’t think Sirius being our third wheel would be very cool,” James chimed in, “his feelings are fragile

“Besides,” Sirius replied “What kind of a friend would I be if I ditched Wormtail as my date? He’s hopeless as a dancer and needs all of the expert help that I so willingly provide.” As he said this he draped an arm around Peter.

“Umm,” Peter began, “actually I’m going to Slughorn’s party already.” Four sets of his turned to Peter in surprise at that announcement.

“Pete how can you break my heart in this way!” Sirius replied in his usual overly-exaggerated tone.

“Wait Peter are you serious?” Lily asked.

To which Siruis replied, “No that’s me,” and everyone ignored him as usual.

“Why are you all so shocked?” Peter asked defensivly.

“We aren’t shocked Peter.” Remus said venturing out into this safer territory, “We are just surprised that you didn’t tell us that’s all.”

“Well I wanted to make sure she was for real and then I planned on telling you all tomorrow. And enjoying the looks of jealousy when you heard that I was going with Marissa White!” Peter replied with a smug grin.

“Peter you dog!” James exclaimed

To which Sirius replied, “That’s me too,” which everyone again ignored.

“Well congrats Pete. I’m glad you’re coming.” Lily said before redirecting attention back to her original topic. “Sirius this means that now you have to come to make sure that Pete does well on his date. So find a date and come on.”

“Evans if you won’t me to come so badly you could have just asked me to be your date,” James said stepping in closer to her.

“I don’t care if you come or not James, but Sirius has to be there or I’m going to hurt him. So bring James as a date and then you’ll at least have each other.”

Sirius replied, “But I can’t bring James if he’s going with you-

“He’s not coming with me!” she replied cutting him off

“So I guess that leaves me and you Remus,” Sirius continued as if Lily had never spoken. He moved over to Remus and draped an arm around his shoulders as he had done with Peter.

The moment had arrived just as Remus had known it would. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet and refused to meet Sirius’s gaze. “Er…” he began.

“Not you too!” Sirius exclaimed exasperatedly.    

“Well…” Remus shrugged.

“For Pete’s sake you guys are killing me. Well Evans if Peter has a date, Remus has a date, and James is going with you then that’s three out of the four Marauders which is usually more than enough fun for one party. So I’ll sit this one out” Sirius said moving his arm to a propping position on Remus’s shoulder.

“James is not going with me!” Lily shouted, startling a few first years walking into the Great Hall for dinner. “And you have to go Sirius. Please.” She added the last on in a strained voice.

“So,” James cut in before Sirius could continue his sarcastic responses, “if you aren’t going with me then who’s taking you, Snivellus?”

Her face reddened slightly, “That’s none of your concern,” she responded.

“Oh come on Evans,” he and Sirius said at the same time. Remus’s face was just as red as Lily’s and he felt as though it was very hot in the hall despite the snow outside.

“I don’t have to tell you who I am going with. Come tonight and find out yourself.”

“Tell you what,” James proposed, “if you tell me who’s taking you then I will make certain that Sirius is there tonight.”

“Or,” she countered, “If you’re so curious make him bring you tonight.”

“Curiosity only goes so far,” Sirius chimed in.

She looked helplessly from the determined sets of Sirius and James’s faces to the blushing face of Remus, “I… oh you two.” She began spluttering her face revealing more and more of a blush.

Finally, Remus took pity on her, “It’s okay Lily,” he said before turning to face James, “She’s going with me.”

A look of utter betrayal crossed James’s face followed closely by ferocity. Sirius, however, looked as though his favorite program had come on. “Oh come on,” the latter said. “You’re telling me that you, Evans, talked him, Remus, into attending a social gathering? That is marvelous!” His laughter at the matter offset James’s continued fury.

“So now you know and you’ll both come to make sure that Remus and I don’t sneak off into a dark corner somewhere.” Lily said to Remus’s dismay.  

 “It’s just as friends.” Remus appealed to James whose glare was deepening as the conversation continued.

Lily rolled her eyes and tried to make Sirius focus, “Now James is without a date to the dance so you’ll have to take him.”

“I’m still trying to figure out how you talked Moony here into going!” Sirius rambled on. “He wouldn’t go to his own birthday parties if we didn’t force him.”

“Bloody hell Sirius will you just drop it and show up tonight!” Remus said in an aggravated tone.

Sirius looked from Remus to James, noting the unbridled anger in one and the awkward dismay of the other. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world!” he exclaimed.

“I’m holding you to that.” Lily replied. With that she turned on her heel and walked into the great hall. The four boys followed her in and sat in uncomfortable silence through lunch. After so many attempts to lighten the mood, even Sirius had to admitt defeat and suggested that they skip class to take advantage of the potentially empty common room. They all agreed and walked back to the common room quietly.

As they entered through the portrait hole, Remus rounded on James before the fuming teen could properly tell him off. "Look I didn't ask her, she asked me. She implied that her own life and the free world depended on the fact that she did not go to this party alone and, I being the gentleman I am, agreed. She and Snape are fighting and she knew he would be there. She just wanted someone she knew to go with her and occupy her time so she could ignore him."

James was obviously surprised by Remus's outburst at first, but he quickly recovered his anger. "I could have been that someone!" he said rather loudly.

"I mentioned you and she declined. I had no idea she was going to round on Sirius like that."

"So you never wanted me to find out," James stated glad to finally have sure footing for his argument.

"I was planning on telling you tonight on the way out so that you didn't hound me or kill me. But I did plan on telling you," Remus answered honestly holding out his hands in a placating gesture.

James was about to continue his tirade when Sirius cut in, "This is brilliant!"

James turned a stunned face to his obviously mental best friend. "Oh sure it's brilliant! Absolutely spiffing!" He exclaimed.

"Come on Prongs think about it,” Sirius continued, placing his hands on James shoulders. “Remus here can talk you up a bit and I can provide you a few opportunities to get to Lily. You can prove that you aren’t a complete toerag and maybe even earn some credit with her.”  Odd though it was to see Sirius talking James down off the cliff, Sirius flashed him a _go along with it_ look and Remus was now able to see a way out of the fight.

Remus nodded his agreement with Sirius and after another encouraging nod from Peter, James relented. "Fine," he said, "but this better work."


	2. The Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here we go, part 2 of this story. I haven’t had nearly as much time to devote to this story as I’d like, so I hope you guys will forgive me. I have another chapter ready to go after this one it just needs to be refined and finished up. Hopefully this time it won’t be several weeks of waiting before I post it.

Remus took his precious time finding the perfect outfit for tonight’s outing. While he struggled to decide what constituted as over-dressed, Peter walked out of the bathroom in a refined set of dress robes that might possibly have been over the top. If not the robes, then most certainly the cologne Wormtail had drowned himself in were too much. In direct contrast Sirius had forgone robes entirely, choosing instead to don a loud _Weird Sisters_ t-shirt, fashionably shredded jeans, and his now signature leather jacket.

Seeing Remus’s struggles, Sirius took pity on his friend tossed him a muggle band shirt and a pair of properly ratty jeans. Uncovering an old blazer in Peter’s trunk, the long haired teen flung it around Remus shoulders. Taking a step back to admire his work, Sirius gave Remus his stamp of approval.

“Hey Prongs,” Sirius shouted into the loo, “you trying to drown yourself in there or are you waiting to make a proper entrance?”

A muffled “sod off” was the only reply.

Thirty minutes later, after finally convincing Peter to ditch the robes and dress like a “normal troublemaker,” the four Marauders made their way down to the party.

“Look what I found lying about in someone’s trunk,” Sirius taunted as he pulled a familiar bottle out of his jacket pocket.

“Hey!” James exclaimed attempting to snatch the bottle from his friend. “That’s mine and it’s for later during the holidays.”

Sirius danced out of the other boy’s reach and secured the bottle of Firewhiskey back into its hiding spot. “I think tonight calls for such an occasion. A little liquid courage and all that.”

Remus shook his head as the two bickered back and forth about such trivial things personal space and stealing. Taking a long look at Peter, he noticed the other boy looked slightly green.

“You’ll be alright Pete,” he said bumping shoulders with the smaller boy.

“What if she wants to dance?” Peter whispered.

“Then dance with her,” Remus offered.

Shooting a look at the still bickering James and Sirius, Peter divulged his fears. “I can’t dance though! I can’t dance at all. I’ll look like a complete fool.”

“And she’ll love that you got out there and looked like a complete fool with her.”

A rare note of confidence found its way onto Peter’s face. The boy wasn’t accustomed to self-confidence, but perhaps with a little help from his friends Wormtail could make it through one successful date.

The Marauders entered the classroom Slughorn had utilized for the evening in the typical flare one associated with James Potter and Sirius Black. The arrival of those two together was sure to heighten the mayhem associated with any party. Slughorn’s booming voice found the Marauders as the Head of Slytherin began fawning over Sirius. As Slughorn began introducing Sirius and James to the many guests he’d invited, Remus sought out his escape. Spotting a flash of red hair by the food, Remus made his exit.

Despite knowing that his best friend would disapprove, Remus couldn’t help but admire Lily Evans while she fussed over the large floral decoration in the middle of the long table of hors d’oeuvres. She wore a long black dress that complimented her every curve. It wasn’t flashy or showy, but the simplicity of the design allowed her natural beauty to shine.

“I thought you were supposed to be having fun at this party?” he asked a little breathlessly.

“Oh, thank goodness,” Lily exclaimed as she turned towards her date. “I was starting to think that Potter had talked you out of coming.”

“He tried, but Sirius talked him round.”

Lily rolled her eyes, then gave her date an appreciative once over. “I think Sirius is more interested in stirring the pot to see what happens.”

Laughing, Remus couldn’t help but agree. “Sooo, what do we do at a party?”

She shot him a speculative look that would have passed for pity if it hadn’t held equal parts exasperation. “You really need to get out more Remus.”

Grabbing his hand, the red-head took two plates and began piling them with food. In order to avoid both James and Sirius as well as a certain Slytherin, Lily led the way to a table close to the center of the room. Luckily two empty chairs remained and the two sat down and joined in on the conversation.

 

An hour into the party Sirius utilized the bottle of stolen Firewhiskey much to the excitement of those privy to his actions. Being the master of discretion that he was, he added just enough to have a good time yet not be detected. Meaning that a fair amount of the product remained in the bottle for his and James’s enjoyment. Unable to take monotony of the party, Sirius also took it upon himself to turn the gathering into a dance.

Eyes darting across the room for a suitable partner, his gaze stopped on the fiery red head who’d been so insistent on his attendance. A grin he knew to be mischievous slid across his face. Providing a parting wink to the still sulking James, Sirius ran off in pursuit of his goal.

“Evans!” he yelled loudly as he bounded to her. Wide eyed, Lily gasped as he took her hands and twirled her. “Dance with me Evans!”

Despite herself, Lily laughed. “There’s no music playing Black.”

“Well let’s change that,” he smirked. “Oi, Moony! Find a suitable record and let’s get some music going.”

“Pads-” came the reluctant reply.

“Do it!”

A moment later music filled the room and all eyes turned to Sirius Black who was bowing and offering a hand to Lily Evans. Much to everyone’s surprise the young lady took his hand after only a slight hesitation.

“I didn’t know you could waltz,” said Lily as the other students cleared out a space for them.

“Of course, I can waltz,” Sirius replied with feigned indignation. “All Black’s are taught the ways of finery and propriety.”

“Yeah but I thought that you were the black sheep.”

Mirth filled Sirius’s eyes, “Evans! Did you just make a pun? I must be wearing on you.”

“Obviously it was an accident,” Lily smirked in return.

Noting the lonely dance floor and opportunity to get closer to their dates, other students began filling the space around them. Before long the floor was filled with students and visitors alike. As the first song ended, Sirius gave Lily a twirl and the most dashing smile he could manage before bowing once more.

“That actually wasn’t bad Black.”

“I’m full of surprises,” he said with a wink before rushing off to sweep another girl off her feet.

Fighting her way back to Remus, Lily was stopped by Frank Longbottom, Avery Macdonald, and Amelia Bones’s brother whose name she didn’t know. After dancing with each in turn Lily quickly forced her way out of the throng, desperate for a drink and a chance to sit down. By that time, Sirius had taken control of the music and had the _Weird Sisters_ latest album playing. She had to hand it to him, Sirius Black certainly knew how to have a good time.

“Hey you,” she said collapsing into the chair beside Remus.

“Looks like you’re having fun,” Remus remarked with a wolfish smile.

“I’m absolutely exhausted.”

“I bet. Don’t get too relaxed though,” Remus warned as he noticed a head of messy black hair heading their way. “Incoming.”

“Oh bollocks,” Lily whimpered. “Dance with me.”

“What-“

“Yes, right now,” she said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the mass of bodies.

“Lily, I have absolutely no idea what I’m doing and James will kill me,” Remus complained as she grabbed his hands and started moving to the beat.

“Well then you better enjoy your last few minutes of life.”

Rolling his eyes Remus did his best to move along to the beat in what might possibly have passed as dancing. After several moments watching his painful display, Lily took pity on her date and took his hands and began attempting to help him actually find the beat to the music.

Despite himself, Remus had to admit that he rather enjoyed his time dancing with Lily… and Marlene… and Mary… and Sirius. The longer he spent milling around with those of his age, the more he found himself feeling like any normal teenager for once. For a few moments he allowed himself to forget everything horrible and to just enjoy life.

However, after a dozen or so songs Remus had to call it quits. Unused to the constant socialization such gatherings entailed, he found himself exhausted in no time. After a quick word to Lily, the young man disentangled himself from the crowd and slumped into a chair close to the door.

It didn’t take long for Lily to wander over to where Remus was sitting and take the chair next to his. "Well that was fun," she gasped, still a little out of breath.

"Yeah it actually wasn't mortifying. Do I count that as a win?" Remus replied smiling at her. Leaning into her dance partner, Lily curled both legs under her doing little to cover her wince as she looked at her feet. He could only imagine how many times he had stepped on them.

Before Remus could remark on that topic he saw a familiar black head storming out the door. He looked back in the direction James had left and saw Sirius glance over at him. They caught each other's eye and silently communicated that Remus should be the one to go after him. "Lily I'll be right back," he said without looking at her.

"Is everything okay?" She asked noting his tone.

"Yes," he answered quickly then darted out the room. Once in the corridor he looked both ways but saw no sign of James. The roar from the party blocked out any possibility of hearing his quarry. _Think Remus think_. James wouldn’t head back to the common room so soon which left the opposite direction as his most likely course. Taking a deep breath, Remus followed his instincts and hurried down the long corridor. As he rounded the corner, he saw a sullen figure turning left at the end of the hall.

Taking off at a dash, Remus did his best to catch up to his friend. "James," he called.

James turned his head, saw who it was, and continued walking. "James," Remus said exasperatedly as he finally made it to the other boy’s side. He put a hand on James' shoulder in an attempt to hold him up, but the infuriated boy shrugged Remus off in a quick motion. Remus could almost see the anger radiating off of him. "Look let's talk okay," he said slowly.

James continued walking ignoring his friend.  "Fine then I'll talk and you can listen," Remus tried again unabashed. "I'm sorry that our plan didn't work out the way we hoped but I mean it's not the end of the world. I'm sure-" James finally stopped and fixed Remus with a cold stare that cut off his apology.

"I'm not angry that our plan didn't work," James replied coolly.

"Oh," Remus said feeling confused now, "Well you should tell your face that." He continued, taking a stab at humor hoping that would alleviate the moment. It didn't. "Look I'm sorry maybe I'm thick but I don't know why you're mad then." He said seriously this time.

James rolled his eyes, "if you don't know why I'm mad then yes you are thick." Before Remus could interject he continued, "But it could have something to do with the fact that you are putting the moves on the girl I like."

For half a second Remus was lost then realization slapped him in the face. "You think I'm 'putting the moves' on Lily? Prongs come on!"

"No, you come on Moony!" James replied his voice raised. "You can have any girl and you choose her? Have you missed the part where I've liked her SINCE THIRD YEAR?" He was basically yelling by the end.

"James you need to lower voi-"

"I DONT WANT TO LOWER MY VOICE!"

Remus could hear footsteps moving down the other corridor towards them. Knowing that the last thing James needed was an audience, Remus looked around quickly for an exit. To his unashamed delight he caught sight of a door that led to an abandoned classroom. "Come on in here," he said pulling an irate and inebriated James with him. Once they were inside Remus started talking before James could yell again, "Now look, you know that I would never go after someone that you fancy. You're one of my best mates Prongs I wouldn't do that."

"Then why did you agree to go with her tonight?" James asked angrily.

"Like I told you, she asked me to come so that she didn't have to go alone. She and Snape are fighting and she wanted someone to hang out with," he replied.

James seemed to only gain more anger at that. "Then why didn't you tell her she could ask me?!"

"I tried! I told her you'd go in a heartbeat but she didn't want to ask you." James didn't look persuaded.

“Look you've had too much to drink tonight and that's what's fueling this. Let's just-"

"I'm not angry because I'm drunk Remus! I'm angry because you are a gigantic ass!" His voice was raising again.

Remus flinched slightly at his loud tone. He tried to keep himself calm and remind himself that James was only acting this way because he wasn't himself. He tried using reason and he tried not to let it get to him. James was one of his few friends and one that had been exceedingly kind to him even though he knew Remus' secret. But it wasn't working. Remus could feel the anger boiling inside of him, to think that James was so angry at him over something that meant nothing.

"Prongs," he tried once more striving for calm but knowing how little of that calm was left, "Lily is like a sister to me and I love her like a sister. I don't want to date her. I am happy to just be her friend. We are both happy just being friends."

"Well if you two are so happy then why don't you just go off and get married and maybe you guys can have some lovely wolf cubs together!" His tone eeked of venom.

Remus felt his calm dissolve completely. "I wouldn't want to go out with her even if I did like her!"

"Oh is she not good enough for you now!"

"I'm not good enough for her!" He responded wildly his voice now raised too.

"Don't try and throw yourself another pity party here! You know maybe that's why people don't like you! Not because you're a werewolf but because all you do is mope about how pitiful your life is!" James was pushing Remus' patience now.

"Maybe people don't like me because I hang around a pampered know-it-all arse like you!" Remus yelled back, finally losing his temper.

"More likely I'm the only reason you have any friends at all!"

"Lily can't stand you and yet she's friends with me and you can't deal with that." Remus said that knowing it would make James seethe. He could tell he had hit a nerve and it have him a sickening pleasure to know that.

"She's only your friend cause she feels sorry for!" James yelled.

"Yeah well maybe if you didn't spend so much time moaning about how she doesn't like you and actually try growing up you might get somewhere!" Remus yelled back.

"Maybe if I didn't have some thieving werewolf trying to steal my girl, I wouldn't have to worry about it!"

James knew he had gone too far but his intoxicated mind only cared that he was pleased to see he had finally gotten to Remus whose face was now white.

"You're a real prick sometimes James," he said as he turned on his heel and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If James seems like a gigantic prick in this one, then please excuse him because he’s drunk and heartbroken. I love James as a character, but the reality is that he had a lot of growing up to do when he was fifteen. Hopefully what I have in store for the next few chapters will partially start him down that path. Please let me know what you think and as always thank you for reading! See you guys in the next chapter!


	3. The Other Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry once again for the ridiculously long wait. This chapter does a bit of backtracking in order to follow the other characters for a moment. But now that everyone’s story is caught up, we can finish up this lovely story in the next chapter (hopefully). Hope you guys enjoy!  
> Quick side note – I know there is a lot of disagreement over when Sirius played his prank on Severus, but for this story alone, I’m assuming it took place in late November to early December of their fifth year.

Despite the fact that Hogwarts would be talking about this night for years to come, Severus couldn’t help but wish he were anywhere else. Instead of joining the frolicking mass of bodies around the food table or dance floor, he sat in a darkened corner near the back of the room sulking. Lily was still mad at him. Again. She’d made that perfectly plain by coming to Slughorn’s party with the bloody werewolf. It could be worse, he assured himself, she could have agreed to come with Potter. Yet judging from the glares the messy haired boy was shooting his friend, it seemed as if Potter had also been shafted.

Severus still wasn’t entirely certain why he decided to even show his face. Without Lily by his side, he had absolutely no one to talk with. If he was honest with himself, the only reason he could provide for coming was in hopes that he would be able to catch her alone and apologize once again, but he was so rarely honest with himself. And thus far, he hadn’t had the opportunity to talk with her.

“Hey Severus,” an odd voice said drawing the lone boy from his thoughts.

“Oh, hey Reg,” Severus replied as the other sat down in the chair next to him.

“Didn’t expect to see you here,” commented Regulus Black leaning back in a bored fashion.

“That makes two of us,” Severus snorted. “I’m surprised you showed.”

Regulus shrugged. “Slughorn promised to introduce me to the head of the Auror department if I showed up. Figured it couldn’t hurt to start rubbing elbows with all the right people.”

“How’d it go?”

“He’s a real tosser,” Regulus smirked.

For the first time that evening, Severus found himself with something close to a smile on his face. “Lucius has mentioned him a few times. Never anything good.”

A long moment of silence passed between the two. Severus found himself watching Lily dance with Lupin. A thick feeling curled in his stomach as she laughed at something the werewolf said. How had he managed to screw things up this time? He’d done everything he could to make Lily happy. He’d distanced himself from the Slytherins she believed to be so bad, he’d refrained from egging on Black and Potter all semester, he’d even stopped his frequent discussions with Lucius concerning the youngest Malfoy’s benefactor. 

He might have sat brooding for the remainder of the evening, but it seemed as though silence was too boring for Regulus. “So why are you brooding alone in the dark?”

It was Severus’s turn to shrug, he certainly didn’t want to discuss this issue with Regulus. Unfortunately, Black was more observant than he’d have liked. Noting Severus’s gaze, a knowing look pulled its way across Regulus’s face. “You and Evans fighting again?”

Closing his eyes tightly at the intrusion of privacy, Severus gave the smallest of nods.

“Tough break. Want to talk about it?”

“Not particularly.”

Apparently undaunted by Severus’s dour mood and snappish comments, Regulus continued. “You know something is going to have to give before long,” the younger boy said sternly. “You can’t follow him and continue pursuing Evans.”

Severus refused to respond for several beats as Regulus’s words gnawed at his heart. In the end he settled on a sneer. “You’re one to talk Black. Haven’t you spent the majority of this year following your worthless brother around like a lost puppy.”

Regulus bristled. “Unlike you I have the benefit of being a pure blood. You don’t even have that much going for you. And without Malfoy’s good word no one in Slytherin would give you the time of day. So, before you go around insulting those trying to help you, it might behoove you to remember where you stand.”

With that the proud boy walked away leaving Severus feeling even worse than he’d originally imagined possible. Regulus wasn’t a bad sort, but mentioning his brother usually resulted in souring the young man’s mood. Placing his head on his arms Severus fell even deeper into his depression. He hadn’t meant to anger Regulus like that, he just didn’t want to hear the truth concerning his relationship with Lily.

He knew one day he would have to choose between her or the Dark Lord and the choice was an obvious one. Severus simply hoped he would be able to find some power and make a name for himself before he chose her. Because if he didn’t have anything to offer her then why would she want him?

Raising his head back up he saw that the wolf and Potter had disappeared, leaving Lily to sit and laugh with Sirius Black. Anger and despair filled Severus unlike anything he’d experienced before. She’d rather spend time with that travesty of a human being that with the person who was supposed to be her best friend.

He knew that he’d screwed up more times than he deserved forgiveness for, but had he really sunk that low in her view? That she’d rather spend time with the boy who’d almost killed him for a laugh – not that she knew that of course. However, she did know that he and Sirius harbored a deep dislike for each other. Yet there she sat, joking around with yet another Marauder.

For the briefest of moments her gaze fell on him and Severus’s breath caught in his chest. Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly letting him know she was still mad, but it was the pity he caught in her expression that officially pissed him off. He loved Lily Evans with every piece of his heart and soul, he would never question that, but he was done catering to her every whim.

Finally fed up with the evening, Severus strode from the party. In the empty corridors he decided that she could stay mad this time. He had no idea what he’d done wrong and until she was prepared to meet him halfway, she could hang on to that anger. Fuming as he was, he didn’t notice the dangerous direction of his steps until it was too late.

Needing time to clear his head, he’d taken the long way back to his dormitory. Which took him to the stairs leading to the seventh floor, which meant he’d stepped right into the path of Sirius Black and an irate James Potter.

“Well this should make you feel better Prongs,” Black sneered. “Look who’s decided to join us.”

Potter’s expression darkened into something feral that made Severus’s knees shake. If he was lucky, he might be able to make a break for it. Then again, luck had never really been his strong suit.

 

***

 

“Well that could have gone better,” Lily sighed sinking down into the seat beside Sirius as Remus made to chase after James.

“Do you mean it went poorly?” her companion quipped making her wonder why she’d attempted talking with him in the first place.

“Is everything a joke to you?”

Sirius put on an affronted look as he leaned his chair back on two legs, “I'm serious all the time.”

Rolling her eyes lily let out another sigh, fearing that she might be expressing herself in such a manner several more times before this was over. “Is Remus going to be in a lot of trouble over this?” she asked as worry for their mutual friend overrode her previous discomfort.

Sirius’s confident expression faltered for the briefest moment before returning in full cocksure force. “Ehhh James will call off in a day or so. It's one of his better qualities. He's loyal to his friends regardless of how mad he can get.”

“James Potter with a positive trait? Those words don't go together at all.”

Letting out a bark like laugh, her almost friend responded. “Ahh come on Lily underneath all that arrogance he's actually a pretty good guy. Especially once you get to know him." The disbelieving glare she fixed on him forced serious to concede, "Okay so maybe he's no prince charming but hey we can't all be perfect. Some people have flaws or, so I hear it.”

“Some people excluding you,” she smiled.

“Obviously. Other people have a flawless I have endearing quirks.”

The infuriating wink that followed his words did little to stem the smile she didn’t want to appear on her face. Instead of giving in to her laughter, Lily attempted to redirect his ego. “Tell me, is it your huge ego weighing you down that keeps you from playing quidditch?”

“Intriguing theory, but no.” A lazy grin spread across his face as he delivered another ridiculous answer.  “Way I see is that I show everyone up at everything else, so I have to allow room for other people to shine. It's really a public service.”

“I didn't realize you were such a good Samaritan.”

“There's a lot you don't realize about me Lily I'm a complex man.”

“You're unbelievable that's what you are.”

“Don't I know it,” He quipped with a wink. “Unbelievably handsome?” he attempted. “Or perhaps just unbelievably charming. Funny?” he tried once more after receiving little more than an eye roll from Lily. “Come on admit it Evans, you love me.”

“I tolerate you there's a difference.”

“Probably for the best,” Sirius said with an exaggerated sigh. “You and I we can never be Lilly. The world is not ready for a love like ours.”

“Go away.”

“And leave a despairing damsel like yourself alone in her despair? Really I'm better than that.”

To his credit he did actually manage to look offended at the mere idea. But she had just about reached her limit of how much Sirius she was able to take. “Now I know why I am normally so grateful Slughorn is unable to coerce you into coming to these things.”

“Like he's ever had a party that was this much fun,” Sirius objected.

Hating herself with every fiber of her being Lily had to admit that he was right. Slughorn's parties usually consisted of people milling about and eating a little small talk and then everyone heading in early. Tonight, people hadn’t yet to stop dancing and everyone was having a fantastic time. She among them. Well almost everyone.

Glancing across the room she noted her best friend sulking in a dark corner completely alone and looking downright miserable. Something remarkably like guilt began to spread through her chest. Had he been alone all evening? She honestly wasn't certain. She'd been so absorbed in everything that was going on that she'd forgotten to be mad at him. And yet she couldn't force herself to go over and talk to him. As she watched him pull his head out of his hands, their eyes met. His despair meddled into something close to anger as she watched him turn away from her.

Keen eyed as always, Sirius noted her gaze. "You and ole Sniv still fighting then?"

"Don't call him that," Lily warned, her voice serious for the first time that night.

"Yes ma'am," Sirius responded with a salute.

"You're not nearly as funny as you think you are."

"And you're entitled to your wrong opinion. Look Lils, you're the decent sort and despite your attempts to blackmail me, your constant need to berate my remarkable sense of humor, and your blatant dislike of me, I rather like you."

“Thank goodness, now I can sleep easy at night.”

Sirius continued as if she hadn't spoken at all. "But the thing is, you associate with some unsavory characters and by some, I mean one in particular.”

“Is this the part where you admit to being a bad person and promise to leave me alone?” She asked wistfully

Again, he ignored her interruption. "And by one in particular I mean Snape." He winked at her as he said the other boy's name and not their horrid nickname. "Thing is you're better than him in pretty much every way."

"Shut it Black," Lily responded as she rose to her feet, but a hand on her arm stopped her.

For the first time ever, Lily saw something like actual concern and maturity reflected in Sirius Black's expression. It startled her so much that she allowed him to finish speaking. "Seriously Lily," he continued without a hint of humor. "The people he hangs around with, the agenda they want to push... Its dangerous stuff for you. They might not bother you too much right now, but if he keeps going down that road..." Sirius let his voice trail off as his words soaked in.

Floored by the fact that Sirius Black was worried about her, Lily could do nothing but nod in response.

Anything she might have said in return was lost as James Potter came stalking angrily back into the room. "Hey Prongsy," Sirius attempted. But his smile was met by nothing but a scowl. "Where's Moony?"

Obviously, James hadn't noticed Lily standing right beside Sirius, because he let loose an exceedingly uncharacteristic (at least around her) stream of swear words at the mention of Lupin's name. "I don't know where the thieving bastard ran off to."

"Whoa whoa Prongs," Sirius interjected. "Let's settle down and not get carried away. Moony did Lils here a solid and there's no reason for you to be a total prick about it."

"So, you're taking his side then?"

"I'm not taking sides, but you don't get to be a complete ass to Moony just because you can't hold your liquor," Sirius hissed desperately trying to keep James from flying off the handle in front of everyone else.

"Whatever," James huffed. "Thought I could at least count on my best friend." With that the angry teen turned on his heel and walked from the room once again.

Running his fingers through his hair, Sirius sighed and shot a sheepish grin at Lily. "I promise that the good stuff is there, it's just buried."

"Very deep apparently," Lily replied. "So, do you want Remus or James?" Before he could answer she through a finger to her nose and shouted "not it. Looks like you've got James!"

With that she fled from Slughorn's party as well. She didn't notice the lopping grin across Sirius's face or the bark like laugh as he took off after her. But as she went in search of the thoughtful Marauder, Lily couldn't help but admit to herself that perhaps Sirius Black wasn't as bad as she'd always thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! The next chapter should be the reconciliation of all plot lines and the end of this story. I don’t exactly know when that chapter will be published, but hopefully it will be up within the next month or two. (Sorry again, I know that’s quite the wait. But this story is one of like five so time issues and all that)! If you enjoyed please feel free to leave me a comment/review below. See you guys in the next chapter!!


	4. The Restoration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I know. It’s been months when I promised weeks, it’s not the best chapter I’ve ever written, and it’s the finale to this story. Buuuutt it’s up and it’s extra long! In all seriousness (claps a hand over Sirius’s mouth before he can add anything) I apologize for how long it took to finish this story. I have a thousand and one excuses, but I won’t mention them here. Instead I’ll say thank you to everyone who has hung around for this story. It’s not something I ever intended to publish, but it has been a fun ride. I’m afraid that my Severus bias snuck into this one ever so slightly, but I hopefully added enough Marauder fun to make up for that. So, now that I’ve gotten this ridiculously long Author note out of the way, I hope you guys enjoy!

“Well this should make you feel better Prongs,” Black sneered. “Look who’s decided to join us.”

Potter’s expression darkened into something feral that made Severus’s knees shake. If he was lucky, he might be able to make a break for it. Then again, luck had never really been his strong suit.

Severus mentally kicked himself for not paying better attention to his surroundings. He’d been so engrossed in self-pity and anger that he’d allowed himself to make a ridiculously simple blunder. Wandering too close to the seventh floor was never a safe decision. Now he found himself at the mercy of the worst two Marauders.

“Oi Sniv!” Sirius called out, “Old Sluggy finally kick you out after realizing that horrible smell in his room was you?”  
  
Firmly planting his back against the nearest wall, Severus allowed the anger that was never too far from the surface boil over. Pulling on his darkest sneer he hurled his own retort at the two imbeciles. “The smell of shit left with you and Potter actually.”  
  
Potter’s face twisted darkly with mischief. “That was not very nice now was it Pads?” He said turning to his companion. “Seems we, as the bigger men here, ought to remind Sniv of the appropriate manner in which to speak to his superiors.”  
  
“Superiors?” Severus snorted.  
  
“Yeah like your betters.”  
  
“I unlike you have been blessed with a brain and know what it means Black,” Severus snapped. “But considering the way Potter used it I'm not certain either of you do. I know big words can be confusing for such simple minds, but you shouldn't use them if you're uncertain what they mean.”  
  
To Severus’s delight both boys bristled at his comment.

“Why you-“ Potter began as he made to step forward, but Black – apparently noting that Severus had his wand at the ready – grabbed his friend quickly by the arm.

For the first time Severus could remember, it seemed that Black was the voice of reason. “I'll cut you some slack tonight Snivellus. But only because word has it that you and the missus have had a bit of a tiff.”

Severus felt rage curl it’s fingers around his better sense, urging him to attack both boys.

  
“Ugh don't call Evans his missus, Padfoot,” Potter said with disgust. “It gives me the creeps.”  
  
Ignoring Potter completely, Severus turned his formidable tongue on Black. “I suppose I should offer you the same Black. What happened to your little pet tonight? Lovers quarrel between the wolf and Potter? Isn't it rather dangerous to let such a creature go prowling the corridors alone?”  
  
Black’s eyes flashed dangerously. “Watch yourself Sniv and leave Moony out of it.”  
  
“I'm just considering the safety of the school,” Severus smiled, realizing he’d struck a nerve.   
  
“You're just sore that Evans went to Slughorn's with him instead at of you,” Potter shouted.   
  
“Projecting now, are we?”  
  
Tellingly, Potter hesitated. “Remus is my friend and I'd much rather she be with him than you.”

However, the damage had already been done. Severus knew exactly how to get under Potter’s skin.    
  
“Is that why you've been staring daggers at them all night?” he sneered. “Because you're happy for the werewolf?”   
  
“Stop calling him that,” Black warned.   
  
“Or what? You'll try to feed me to him?” A nasty silence followed that question. “You tried that already if you'll recall. Threats do tend to lose their bite after attempted murder.”   
  
Potter at least had the grace to look abashed at his hand in that incident. Black on the other hand, refused to be cowed so easily. “If only he’d succeeded and rid us of your ugly mug,” the other boy replied in a nasty mocking voice.

“Then the world would’ve seen him for the beast he really is and at least it would be rid of him as well,” Severus shot back.

None of the boys could ever remember who fired the first spell, but soon Potter’s toenails were growing at an abnormally fast and painful rate, Black had a large welp across under his right eye, and Severus was curled against the wall panting and wandless. Forgetting the fact that he came from a long line of wizards, Black aimed several well aimed kicks at the prone boy, while Potter managed to stop his toenails from growing any longer.

Shoving Black aside, Potter grabbed the Slytherin by the collar and pulled him to his feet. Pure loathing shone from two pairs of eyes as the boys faced each other. Struggling to breath, Severus pushed his pain to side and leveled his best scowl at the two Marauders,

“Listen up you greasy little git,” James hissed giving the boy a shake, “Remus is ten times more of a wizard than you could ever hope to be.”

Objectively, Severus knew that the best thing for him to do in this moment was to keep his mouth shut and not say a word. However, he’d never been good at doing what was best for himself. “Would that be because he’s eaten that many wizards?” he quipped.

Potter buried his fist into Severus’s gut driving all the wind from his lungs. Gasping for breath once again, Severus vaguely noted that Potter’s grip was the only thing keeping him upright. “Bastard,” he mumbled as Potter shook him again.

“Still doesn’t know how to speak to his superiors,” Black added unhelpfully from the side.

But Potter ignored him. “Leave. Remus. Alone.”

“Let me go Potter,” Severus ordered in a voice that held far more confidence than he actually felt. He managed to roughly shove Potter off of him, causing the other boy to stumble and giving Severus time to gain his own footing. “Your little pet has nothing to fear from me. Our illustrious Headmaster has seen to that.”

“You’re damn right he did,” James said, “and you’d be wise to hold onto your end of that bargain.”

“Because you and Black did such an amazing job keeping it a secret. And based on tonight, I wouldn’t expect you to rise to the wolf’s defense like this. Or is that you only like the beast when he’s tame and doing as you say?”

The fist that suddenly connected with the side of his head, told Severus that he’d struck a nerve with Potter. The hits that followed only solidified that belief. Severus managed to throw a punch himself that connected firmly with Potter’s jaw and knocked the other boy off balance. Unfortunately he’d forgotten Black who shot a well placed stinging hex at his most vulnerable area. Gasping in pain Severus slid down the wall curling into himself for protection. Over a decade of experience had taught him that such a position would protect vital organs and present the smallest target possible to an attacker. Experience proved right once again as blows continued to reign down on his prone form.

Until the sound of approaching footsteps spooked the inebriated teenagers.

Black’s body went rigid as he cocked his head towards the noise. “Someone’s coming Prongsy.”

“I’d remember this lesson if I were you Snivellus,” Potter growled. Providing a contemptuous glare and a final kick that connected with Severus’s nose, Potter and Black dashed up the staircase.

Dizziness threatened to overwhelm the Slytherin as he attempted to pull himself into a sitting position. Severus raised a hand to his head and was surprised when he felt a warm wetness spreading above his eye. Pulling his hand back down, he had just enough time to register the blood on his hands before darkness engulfed him.

 

***

 

A darkness that not even the waning moonlight could pierce blanketed the grounds of the old castle. From his position at the topmost point of the Owlery, Remus enjoyed a stunning view of all that Hogwarts had to offer. The castle which had for so long seemed to be a distant dream to the cursed boy had been so much better than anything he could have ever hoped for. He had friends, real honest to God friends, and the prospect of a future. Or at least he’d had friends. At current, Remus was entirely sure where he stood with said friends.

Burying his head in his hands and sighing heavily, he almost missed the sound of approaching footsteps. Remus didn't bother turning around, hoping that whoever it was wouldn't notice him and go about their business. Unfortunately, fate rarely allowed him such reprieve.  
  
"Remus?" A familiar voice called to him. Throwing a quick look behind him, Remus sighed as he noted Lily walking slowly towards him.  
  
"Oh hey, Lily," Remus muttered quietly as he moved over slightly to allow her some space next to him.  
  
"What are you doing up here brooding alone?" She asked sitting a little back from him and the edge.   
  
Unsure if he wanted her company or not just yet, he settled for a half truth. "I just decided it might be a quiet place to think."  
  
"Brood you mean," she corrected him. "Well this is a strange place for quiet," she continued acknowledging the continuous hooting and rustling of the owls.  
  
He consented to both of her points. "Well maybe not so much quiet as devoid of other people."  
  
"Ahh," she said quietly nodding her head. He hoped that she didn't take this to mean he wanted her to leave, he still wasn't sure if he wanted company but something about Lily’s presence comforted him. However he need not have feared because she remained sitting close beside him casting her eyes around the owl filled space. "So I take it that you aren't afraid of heights then," she said finally, indicating his legs hanging out over the edge of the tall window.  
  
Remus shook his head and after a moment of quiet decided to take her up on the offer of conversation. "You know, supposedly, the reason that we are afraid of heights isn't the prospect of falling but the fear that we will throw ourselves off." He realized a little too late that that might be too somber for the moment, but, truthfully, he found that he didn't care that much. Lily would go with it. It was one of her best qualities.  
  
"I'm pretty sure my fear comes from a traumatic childhood experience involving a tragic sliding incident," she replied coolly.  
  
"Sounds serious."  
  
"Oh it was. It was a very tall slide. Like at least 5 feet." She said the last with a small smile directed at him.  
  
"That does sound traumatic."   
  
"So I take it that you aren't afraid of heights since you so carelessly have your legs slung over the edge of the extremely tall tower?"

Lily worried her bottom teeth with her lip and allowed a bit of concern to leak into her voice. She was concerned for him. How odd. They’d become closer since becoming prefects, but he’d never considered Lily Evans a serious friend until now.   
  
"Oh no I'm terrified of heights actually. But I'm not looking down so that's supposed to help and all." He answered matter of factly.  
  
"So you fear throwing yourself into the abyss then," she asked lightly. He didn't answer and refused to look her in the eye. Apparently, this was a conformation for her. After a very long pause she continued, "Is this because of Slughorn’s party?"  


Again his silence seemed to answer her question. “I’m sorry Remus,” she said placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “If I’d known James was going to be a complete prat about it all, I’d never have even asked you.”

“No,” he replied with a shake of his head. “I’m glad you did. I had an amazing time tonight. Social gatherings usually aren’t my thing, but tonight was fun. I can take James being a prat, he’ll come around eventually.”

The reassuring smile he gave her seemed to assuage Lily ever so slightly. Yet apparently, he hadn’t been convincing enough.

“Then why are you dangling your legs over the side of the owlery this late at night completely alone?”

He had no good answer for that.

“What did James say that upset you so badly?” she asked gently.

“It’s nothing…”

Lily hesitated for several long minutes obviously thinking deeply about something.

“Did he…” she began, “was it… did he say something about… your, well your… condition?”

  
Her question set his heart thudding desperately in his chest. Praying that he’d misunderstood her, Remus pushed back the panic. "I'm sorry what?" He asked noting that his voice was slightly higher.  
  
"Are you afraid that you will throw yourself off the tower because James said something incentive about your condition?" She asked again slowly but with more confidence.  
  
He hadn't misheard her, he was certain of that now. Remus turned to face her, panic rising and his stomach dropping. "I don't know what you are talking about? My condition…that doesn’t make any sense"  
  
A stubborn look settled across her face and even he had to admit that the cracking of his voice wouldn’t have convinced him, let alone Lily Evans. Somehow, inexplicably, Lily had discovered his darkest secret. Bumping his shoulder gently with hers she continued. "It wasn't that hard to figure out."  
  
"Lily, you can't... I'm not..." But her expression told him he was fighting a losing battle. He didn't know how she felt about it yet.  Confirming this would be a serious step but he knew that she wouldn't believe him if he tried to convince her it wasn't the truth. She didn't seem afraid yet, which seemed to be a good sign. But it would only be a matter of time he knew. Finally Remus relented. “How did you find out?”

“Sev’s had theories for years and after – “

“What did he tell you?” Remus asked, anger turning the words harsher than he’d meant.

Apparently, Lily noticed the hostility. “Calm down, Sev didn’t tell me anything. Like I was saying, Sev’s had theories for years and after getting to know you this year…honestly it wasn’t that hard to figure out.”

Remus let his head fall into his hands as his rage fled, leaving him with only a hollow feeling in his chest. It was all over now. He’d be forced to leave before he could say expelled. "Is there any use in me begging you not to tell anyone?" he pleaded, hoping against all hope that he could reason with her.  
  
"Remus Lupin give me some credit please!" Lily replied in an affronted tone as she leaned away from him. "Do you really think I’d do that?" Apparently, his face showed his confusion because she continued in a softer tone, "Of course I won't tell anyone. I mean I may not have grown up in this world, but I know how people generally feel about werewolves. And obviously it's not something you've been telling people."  
  
Lily talked to him as if they were discussing the weather instead of the awful curse which had marked his life. Remus didn’t know how to react. Fear and hatred, he could handle, but this calm, calculated reaction was unchartered territory. "I'm sorry maybe I'm a little slow here," he responded. "You aren't going to run and tell Dumbledore or a teacher or some other student? I mean you do realize what it means to be like me? You understand what I am?"  
  
She fixed him with a kind stare that bordered on pity. "What you are, is a witty and clever teenager with a condition."  
  
Remus didn't respond, he didn't even know how to respond. He had only ever received such a response from his parents and Dumbledore. He wasn't sure if she completely understood what his condition meant but then most other muggle born children had understood the implications of being a werewolf when they’d discussed it in DADA the other day. "So you aren't afraid of me?" He asked quietly unsure if he wanted her to answer or not.  
  
Lily smiled and bumped his shoulder again. "I'm afraid of heights, I'm afraid of how close you are to the edge, I'm even slightly terrified by the state of this floor and what I might be sitting in. But you? I'm sorry Remus, but you're just not very frightening."

He turned to her and finally met her gaze. Reaching out, Lily took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone your secret. It's yours not mine anyway. Besides, I owe you. You saved my life by going to Slughorn’s party with me. Saved the whole world really. How could I be afraid of someone like that?"  
Remus's heart felt like it was actually floating. His stomach had receded back to its normal position and he could breathe fully again. He knew that her feelings would probably change when she fully understood the biases that their world held. But for now, in this moment, he had a friend who knew and didn't run away. For now Lily Evans had accepted him and that meant more than anything to him.

 

***

 

“I’ve been a right prat, haven’t I?” James asked as they hurried up the stairs to their common room.

Sirius, who’d been wondering if would take all evening for his best friend to realize that, merely nodded in return. The evening which had promised so much fun earlier in the week, had been a total disaster. The party itself had been a success, but James’ actions since could only be designated as disastrous.

“I didn’t mean to fly off the handle like that,” James continued as they reached the Fat Lady and slipped inside. “I just…”

“You just can’t hold your alcohol and are a class one diva,” Sirius supplied nudging James with his elbow.

“I guess so,” James answered sheepishly.

Unable to take the angst filled silence that followed them to their dormitory, Sirius threw himself onto his bed and tossed a pillow at James’s head. “Look Prongs,” he began, “you acted like a prick to both Lily, Remus, and myself-”

“-What did I do to you and its prat not prick-” James interrupted loudly.

Ignoring him completely, Sirius continued. “You treated Lily like she’s some kind of possession instead of wooing her while you had an excellent chance. You talked to Remus in a way that I’ll kick your ass for later when you’re less mopey. And now you’ve placed me in the role of responsible Marauder, and we all know that that is just a very poor decision on all counts.” James rolled his eyes in apparent agreement. “However as responsible Marauder, it’s my job to inform you that you have been acting like a prick-”

“-I thought we’d agreed on prat-”

“-and as such, you need to apologize as quickly as possible.”

James shifted nervously and moved to lean against Sirius’s four poster. “Do you think they’ll forgive me?”

Sirius shrugged. “Remus will forgive you even if he shouldn’t, and Lily hated you to begin with so no loss there. As for me… it’s going to take an enormous amount of groveling and possibly a little bribery to win me back Prongs.”

“Yeah fat chance, Pads.”

“You wound me with your inconsideration.”

Falling into a pile alongside Sirius, James sighed and finally lost the battle with gravity. “I can’t believe I’m such an asshole.”

“I could’ve told you this years ago, Prongs.”

“Be serious for like five seconds.”

“I’m always serious,” Sirius grinned before relenting. “Look Prongs, you screwed up. No, you shouldn’t have said those things to Remus, and it shouldn’t have taken an encounter with Snivelly to make you realize you were wrong.” Sirius gave him a significant look that instructed his friend not to protest the truth. “But you’re a human being and I’ve been told you people make mistakes sometimes. I’ll make sure that Remus gives you enough crap after he’s forgiven you.”

“If he does,” James mumbled.

“He will. Unfortunately, Moony is what we like to call a push over. Grovel at his feet and pledge your undying regret and he’ll let you off the hook even if he shouldn’t.”

“So you’re saying he’ll forgive me because it’s him, not because I deserve it?”

“No one deserves it,” Sirius shrugged in a rare moment of wisdom. “But don’t worry, I’ll make certain Moony gets back at you.”

“Thanks Sirius.”

 

***

 

The two Gryffindors had sat talking for a few minutes longer, before Lily had finally managed to drag Remus away from the Owlery and down to their common room. They’d almost made it to the seventh floor when the two prefects heard the telltale signs of a scuffle up ahead. Sharing a long-suffering look, Lily and Remus quickened their pace.

 “Shit,” was all Lily could say as she and Remus stumbled upon her currently estranged best friend slumped against the wall in front of the seventh-floor stairwell. Judging by the blood pouring from Severus’s nose and the dark bruising on his cheek and eyes, he’d lost whatever fight he’d been a part of.

Luckily Remus was far more eloquent than she’d been. “Holy shit that’s Severus isn’t it?”

Nodding, Lily rushed to her friend’s side and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Anger boiled through her veins as she took in the various injuries.

“It is,” she snapped as Remus joined her. “And I know two currently pissed off Gryffindors who’d be willing to take their anger out on him.”

“He should probably go to the Hospital Wing,” Remus observed as his face reddened with something akin to shame.

Lily nodded, to furious to say anything more. “I can take him”

“Are you sure?” Remus asked out of polite necessity. “I know you two aren’t in the best place right now.”

Shooting her friend smile of gratitude, she shook her head. “He’d hate knowing you were here anyway. Besides his stubborn ass is going to be pissed when he comes to and I force him to go see Madame Pomfrey. Best not push our luck.”

Relief flooded Remus’s eyes as he stood. “Then I’ll go handle the potentially responsible Gryffindors.”

“It seems we’ve been doing a lot of handling tonight,” she quipped, drawing an honest grin from her companion.

“It certainly does,” he agreed. Remus made it all of four steps before he turned back to face her. Rubbing his neck nervously, the boy struggled to meet her eyes. “Lily…”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks,” he muttered. “For everything tonight… especially…”

When it seemed as if the boy was completely lost for words, Lily took pity on him. “Of course Remus.”

Another shared smile passed between the two before Remus took his leave. Sighing heavily, Lily turned her attention to Severus. A quick assessment of her friend told her that his nose had – once again – been broken and he had a rather nasty gash above his eye. His uneven breathing suggested that he’d taken a hit or two in the chest as well. Sighing once more, Lily gently shook his shoulder in an attempt to rouse him.

When that didn’t work, she decided desperate measures were called for. “ _Ennervate_ ,” she said calmly pointing her wand at Severus’s chest.

The effect was, thankfully, instantaneous. Severus gasped as his eyes flew open and began darting around nervously. Seeing that the wand pointed at him belonged to Lily, the boy visibly relaxed.

“Hey, Lily,” he mumbled. “Fancy meeting you here.”

Despite herself, Lily snorted. “Fancy seeing you awake. You look bloody awful.”

“Yeah well, you know how it is, call someone a git and for some reason they take insult to the truth.”

Lily shook her head as the corner of his mouth twitched into a smirk. “Have you ever thought that maybe it’s the way you say things?”

“I’m the most charming person I know, so that can’t be it.”

“Sev, you’re about as charming as a hornet’s nest.”

That got a rare laugh from her best friend. A rare laugh that turned to a grimace of pain, which thrusted the two back to reality. Severus shrugged her hand from his shoulder as he struggled to his feet. Tension radiated from the Slytherin as he leaned against the wall for support, refusing the help of his friend. Unresolved conflict created a gaping chasm between them and despite having known each other for years, neither knew how to cross it.

“You need to go to the Hospital Wing,” Lily said, attempting to offer an olive branch for the time being.

“I’m fine,” Severus answered in his usual stubborn fashion.

“Yes, I can tell by the blood covering your face and the way your putting all your weight on the wall that you’re perfectly okay,” she fired back. “I’m taking you to the Hospital Wing.”

However when she moved to take his arm, Severus flinched away from her. An odd ache gripped Lily’s heart at that action. He hadn’t reacted so poorly to her in years.

“Shove off Lily,” Severus growled. “I don’t need your help.”

“Well too bad, because you’re getting it.”

“Since when do you care?”

Lily could not have stopped her eyes from rolling if she’d tried. “Oh please Sev, I’ve always cared.”

“Hasn’t seemed that way for the past week or so,” he retorted. “You’ve been more concerned with following your Gryffindor friends around and pretending I don’t exist.” The sneer he wore for everyone else crept across his face, twisting his features in a manner Lily hated.

Goaded into anger by his comments, she allowed her temper free reign. “Maybe I wouldn’t have ignored you if you weren’t such a prat.”

“I’m so sorry to have offended you,” Severus snapped back. “I’ll be certain to stay out of your way in the future.”

Knowing it would make him uncomfortable and give her the upper hand, Lily moved forward until they were less than arms distance apart. “That’s not what I want, and you know it.” 

Severus retreated as far into the wall as he could but managed to keep his voice level while glowering back at her. “Then what do you want?”

“For you to stop being a prat!”

“I still don’t even know what I’m supposed to have done to piss you off this time!”

Lily’s scowl darkened as she stared disbelievingly at Severus. “I’m mad at you because of what happened to Mary McDonald.

Shock and confusion warred for dominance of his expression. “Am I supposed to understand what that has to do with me?”

“You’re friends with those bastards,” she replied reasonably as she crossed her arms and shifted her weight backwards, giving him a bit more breathing room. A move she instantly regretted as it allowed Severus to come back on balance and take hold of his obvious indignation.

“And you’re friends with the guys who turned my robes pink in the middle of the Great Hall two days ago. How are they any better?”

“Don’t change the subject. What Mulciber did was evil, Sev-” Lily began hotly only to be interrupted by the Slytherin.

“And what Potter and Black did isn’t?” he contested. “Or is it because they did it to me and I somehow deserve what they did while McDonald was perfectly innocent?”

Struggling to find a proper argument, Lily stumbled over her words. “That doesn’t… of course I don’t… how can you deny that they’re evil?”

“I’m denying nothing of the sort,” Severus reasoned in that annoyingly cold voice of his. “But it doesn’t make Potter or Black any different. And at least I don’t go around actively looking to hang out with the people you so adamantly dislike.”

“Anytime you aren’t with me you’re with them! How is that not seeking them out? She argued.

“They’re my housemates, what else do you expect?” he shouted back. “I have to see them at some point you know.”

“I could make the same argument,” Lily answered stubbornly.

“Except that you’ve now gone to a dance with one of the Marauders and you left me to deal with Slughorn and his party alone. Not to mention the aftereffects.”

“Remus needed me,” she exclaimed, angry that he couldn’t look past his own misery to see that someone else might need her.

“I needed you too Lily,” he shouted back, a desperate sort of anger clinging to his words as his face twisted into a scowl. “And you haven’t been here. I thought I was supposed to be your best friend. Thought that meant I’m more important to you than the boys who make my life hell.”

His words cut through her indignation. While she personally had no problem with Remus, he was one of the Marauders. And if she was honest with herself, he had a point this time. She’d ditched her best friend for one of the boys who tormented him relentlessly. “You are my best friend Severus. But that doesn’t mean I can’t be friends with other people.”

“Unlike you I don’t care who your other friends are,” Severus snapped before amending. “As long as it’s not them.”

And just as suddenly as it had disappeared her anger returned. “I only care who you hang out with because the people you’re associating with are dark Sev. They’re not good people.”

“And Potter and his crew are good people?”

“At least Potter and Black don’t want to join a psychotic maniac after leaving school!” She shouted back.

“You’re right potential future misdeeds outweigh present ones. How silly of me to forget.”

The venom with which Severus spoke struck a nerve in the enraged Gryffindor. Red tinged Severus’s face in a manner Lily was certain mirrored her own. Where did he get off? Of course she cared what Black and Potter did at present, but that didn’t make what his Death Eater friends right. But their current spat wasn’t solving anything.

Taking a deep breath and a step back, Lily attempted to calm herself. “You’re better than they are Sev. I just don’t want to see you get mixed up in something like that.”

Severus shrugged meekly and leaned against the wall. His ability to stand apparently dissipating with his anger. Tilting his head back he shot her a sidelong glance. “I won’t get mixed in with that, Lily. Not if it means losing my best friend.” Something bitter glinted through black eyes as Lily moved to help him to the Hospital Wing.

The two friends hobbled along in silence for several floors as the weight of their argument slowly settled. They’d not come to anything close to an agreement, but at least Severus had conceded that the boys he hung around with weren’t the good sort. He’d stay away from them for her and that had to be enough for now.

“Do you remember when we were kids,” Severus began softly as they made their way to the fourth floor, “and we thought Hogwarts was going to be so spectacular?”

Lily shifted his arm around her shoulder and nodded thoughtfully. “You told me such wonderful stories about this place. You could basically quote _Hogwarts, A History_ word for word.” Though Lily felt a smile creeping across her face, one look at Severus told her his memories weren’t as fond as hers.

“I was wrong,” he admitted softly. “Hogwarts was supposed to be an escape, supposed to be wonderful, and amazing. In some ways it is,” he amended thoughtfully, “but the people here suck just as much as the people back in Spinner’s End.”

“I thought you claimed Hogwarts as your home,” Lily reminded him attempting to lift him from the black mood that had engulfed him.

A furrow appeared between Severus’s eyes as he thought. His voice held something broken and wistful when he finally spoke. “It is…it’s just…not what I’d thought it’d be.”

Silence clung to the walls around them as Lily considered the boy who’d become her best friend so many years ago. They’d spent so many days before Hogwarts dreaming about how wonderful it would be to finally attend. Severus had been the one to introduce her to the wizarding world and he’d shared all he knew without hesitation. The idea that they’d be separated when they finally got to the school had never crossed their minds.

Yet they had been. Friendship between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin wasn’t easy, not even for two who’d been through as much together as they had. Hogwarts had been a dream for her and an escape for Severus. In her mind, the only downside had been the distance that grew between them as they moved into their respective houses. For Severus however… Hogwarts had obviously not lived up to his full expectations. He was still picked on, bullied, lonely, and an outcast. Apparently, there wasn’t enough magic in the world to change those traits.

_But he still has me_ , Lily reminded herself. _And maybe he’s right, maybe I haven’t been completely fair to him._ She wasn’t about to put up with his fascination with the Dark Arts or his prejudiced friends, but he was still her Severus. Sometimes it might be harder to see the excitable boy he’d been but underneath all the anger and cold sarcasm, he was still her best friend. She’d just have to remind him of that more often.

“You’re still stuck with me though,” Lily said finally with a soft grin.

That at least brought something that might eventually be a smile to his face.

“Still stuck with you,” he agreed.

They walked the rest of the way to the Hospital Wing in a much more companionable fashion. Their friendship restored for now, each desperate to hold on to what they had for a little while longer.

 

***

 

Remus found that he had plenty to think on as he made his way to the Gryffindor common room. Lily had solidified herself as a firm friend this evening, whether she realized that or not. When he’d accepted – or had been guilted into accepting – her invitation to Slughorn’s party, he’d never have guessed that everything would turn out the way it had.

Oh he’d known James would be pissed and he’d been certain that he’d incur the wrath of his lovesick friend for several days, but Remus had never believed James would react so poorly. Anger still boiled within him at everything James had said, yet even that had been tempered by Lily’s blatant acceptance of his condition. He didn’t want to lose the friendship of the Marauders but knowing that he had someone else to turn if everything went further south this evening buoyed Remus’s spirit.  

Slipping quietly through the portrait hole and up to his bed, Remus prayed that the others had not returned just yet. Unfortunately, his luck – once again – didn’t hold out.

James and Sirius lay sprawled across Sirius’s bed attempting to do something to James’s feet.

“Bloody bastard,” James grunted as he tapped the ends of his toes with his wand.

Sirius let out a bark of laughter as the other boy’s exceedingly long toenails changed into a bright purple color. “He really did a number on you this time Prongs.”

“Just wait until I get my hands on that slimy snake,” James growled as another twitch of his wand only made his toenails change an even brighter shade of pink which only made Sirius laugh harder.

On any other evening, this would have been the beginning of a late night invested in the discovery of new ways to get back at whatever individual – usually Snape – had dared to hex one of them. However, Remus had a sneaking suspicion that they’d already given taken out enough anger on said slimy snake. That mixed with the general tension that rose in the room as soon as Sirius and James noticed him, promised an evening of far less fun.

“Was I meant to paint my nails before entering?” Remus quipped eyeing Sirius and ignoring James altogether.

Sirius let out a laugh that managed to only sound slightly uncomfortable. “It’s all the rage these days Moony.”

“Pink nails?”

“I do believe that’s fuchsia my uncultured companion,” Sirius continued doing his best to lessen the tension between his two friends.

Remus sank onto his mattress, uncertain of how to proceed. His anger at James had yet to abate, but he hated conflict. Despised it really. Yet he had to say something. “I’m guessing that you’re the culprits who left Snape at the bottom of the stairs?”

James eyes narrowed as he continued attempting to fix his impossibly long toenails. “That git has another thing coming,” he mumbled to himself.

At Remus’s raised eyebrow, Sirius took control of the conversation. “My dear Moony, how could you accuse us of engaging in such barbaric displays of masculinity?”

“Yes, law abiding students such as you two frequently go around enlarging body parts.”

Despite the uncomfortable feeling of unresolved conflict that ran amongst them, both James and Sirius snickered. “Moony,” James started as he slid off the bed and walked towards him. “Remus… I, well… I’m…”

“Wow,” Sirius said from his place lounging across the bed, “James Potter speechless. I never thought I’d live to see the day. I think the words you’re look for are, I’m sorry I was such a prat Moony.”

“Stuff it Padfoot.” Shooting a one fingered salute at Sirius, James turned his attention back to Remus. Or more accurately to the floor in front of Remus. “Like I was saying… I’m sorry I was such a prat Moony.” He finished lamely. “Really and truthfully. I shouldn’t have gotten pissed with you to begin with. And I definitely shouldn’t have said all those things I said. You didn’t deserve any of that.”   

For several long beats Remus didn’t answer. However, James’s nervous fidgeting soon became too much for him to handle. “You were a right git.”

James blanched. “I was,” he admitted, “I was a git, a prat, a prick, and a shitty friend. And I’m unbelievably sorry. You don’t have to forgive me Moony, I just want you to know that I’m sorry.”

With that James meandered slowly over to his bed.

“I forgive you,” Remus muttered quietly. “I’m still angry, but I forgive you.”

James face lit up immediately, but before either of them could speak, Sirius interjected his usual wisdom. “Oh come on, Moony! You didn’t even let him sweat it out for a night,” the less than serious boy complained. “We have got to work on your manipulation skills.”

“Stuff it Pads,” James repeated. “Unless you have some spell to fix my toenails, then just stuff it.”

“Ohhh,” Sirius teased, “ickle Prongsy is still miffed because the big bad Snivlley bested him!”

“Sniv did not best me and I’m not miffed!” James protested in a voice that insinuated the opposite.

“Just go to Madame Pomfrey,” Remus suggested.

“Absolutely not! We cannot let that little git know he’s bested us,” Sirius argued vehemently.

Remus rolled his eyes and leaned back against the pillows. “So then we go with the alternative which is to let James suffer?”

“Now you’re getting the whole manipulation thing Moony,” Sirius laughed.

Remus sacrificed one of his pillows to be chucked at Sirius’s head.

Two hours later and the three boys were still unable to return James’s toenails to the appropriate length, though they had found several useful spells for changing their colors and shapes.

“You know I think I rather enjoy these,” Sirius exclaimed as he examined his green claw like fingernails. “I think they add an air of danger to me.”

“I think they add to your previous stupidity,” James observed unhelpfully.

“I think you’re both off topic,” Remus sighed as he looked up from the transfiguration book he’d been pouring over.

Before either of the other two could reply, the door to their dormitory flew open admitting a very angry Lily Evans.

“Whoa Evans! What are you doing?” Sirius yelled at the same time James exclaimed, “Lily!”

“James Potter, you arrogant toe rag excuse of a human being,” the fiery red head began as she stormed into the room.

_Here we go_ , Remus sighed yet again.

“Evans,” James stammered as he came to his feet, “wh,what’s going on?”

Bearing down on him Lily didn’t stop until her face was two inches from his. A position that, under different circumstances, might have thrilled James. “Don’t pretend like you have no idea why I’m here you ignorant tosser.”

“Such language Ms. Evans,” Sirius chided.

Which only caused Lily to turn her ire on him as well. “And you,” she shouted, “you’re just as bad! To think that earlier tonight I considered that you two might not be that bad.” Fixing both boys with a stern glare she addressed them at once. “You two are the most reprehensible things I’ve ever had the displeasure to meet.”

“Evans,” James pleaded, “wouldn’t it be more beneficial to us if we knew why you were so ticked off at us?”

“You’re breathing is that enough of an answer?” Lily fumed. James visibly paled and even Sirius managed to look abashed. “If that’s not enough, how about the fact that you two ganged up on Severus two to one?”

Guilt quickly turned to annoyance in both boys. “Snivellus deserved whatever he got,” Sirius countered.

Quick to back his friend, James entered the fray. “Look at my toenails Lily! That git hexed me, and we can’t figure out how to get them back to normal. Whatever we did to him was definitely well earned.”

Unfortunately, James didn’t seem to notice that Lily’s face only twisted in anger at his defense of their actions.

“You think he deserves to have to arrogant pricks like yourselves gang up on him?” she challenged. “I’m certain I know exactly who started it as well.”

“That’s exceedingly unfair,” Sirius complained.

“And exceedingly true,” Lily asserted. “You two are reprehensible and I want nothing more to do with any of you.” Panic gripped Remus in the four heartbeats it took for her to amend her previous statement. “I take that back, I want nothing to do with you two. Remus had nothing to do with it.”

Despite her assertion to leave him out of it, he heard the unspoken _this time_. He might trust Lily not to spill his secret to the school, but if he wanted her friendship, he’d have to work for it.

“You’re the one who came storming into our room Evans,” Sirius pointed out unhelpfully.

“I’ll make sure Professor McGonagall notes your complaint when I go talk with her in the morning.”

Sirius’s eyes flashed with real anger. “You snitch, you don’t even know it was us!”

“I spoke with Severus.”

“I thought you two weren’t speaking,” James asked in a voice that was not even close to casual enough to go unnoticed.  

Heedless of Sirius’s anger or James’s indignation, Lily fixed them both with another scowl. “We rekindled our friendship when I realized the poor company, I’ve kept all evening. You two should be ashamed of yourselves.”

With that the furious redhead stormed out the door.

James flopped back onto his bed. “She’s never going to speak to me again.”

Shaking his head, Remus rolled his eyes. “You could apologize.”

“Like she’d believe me,” James huffed.

“So should I send back the wedding invites then?” Sirius quipped only to be forced to dodge pillows thrown from both James and Remus.

As the four boys lamented their rotten luck for the evening, the door to the dormitory flew open once more. Taking in the pillows slung across the room, the still smoking curtains, James’s downcast expression, and the general lack of excitement among the Marauders, Peter entered cautiously. “Did I miss something?”

As they took turns retelling their adventures of the evening, life settled back into normalcy for the Marauders. It might not have been the perfect evening they’d imagined, but at the end of the day it made for one heck of a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lame ending? Good ending? Rushed ending? I’ll never know unless you tell me! That’s right this is the part where I beg for reviews/comments in order to sustain both my life and my confidence at writing. However you feel, please feel free to let me know. For now this story has met its ending. I’d like to thank everyone who has been following this story and all of you who’ve taken the time to read it. I really do appreciate it more than you know.   
> As always, I’ll see you guys in the next story!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There is a part 2 to this, it just has to be fixed up. So never fear, the cliffhanger is temporary.


End file.
